Hazy
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Lucy, a princess from Fiore, happens upon a dragon in heat.
1. Meeting

**Hello hello yes it's an update from me that has nothing to do with my continuing stories**

**learn to deal with it, this is the way I live lmao**

**please enjoy! I've got some news at the bottom**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she wrapped her arms around herself, her stomach twisting and cramping with every sudden movement of the carriage.

"Princess…please," Loke sighed as he gazed at his charge, the blonde shaking her head as she continued to breathe through the pain.

"N-No, I…I told you that I wouldn't …n-not again," She huffed, hissing through a particularly tight coil in her stomach, pain undoubtedly equivalent of a delivering mother's contraction.

"You need to eat, even if it's something small," He insisted, falling to his knees before her as he looked worriedly into her eyes.

"I r-refuse! You know what could happen if I–" The knight quieted her with the quick seal of his lips over hers, temporarily ridding the princess of her stomach pains.

"See? I'm just fine, and so are you. When we get back to the castle, I'm talking to Aquarius about finding someone for you to feed with. I've had just about enough of you starving yourself like this," The lion spirit said as her cramps subsided, her frown weak as her body readjusted itself.

"I'd really rather not," She sighed to herself as the carriage stopped and Loke left to speak with the driver.

Lucy knew just how much she needed to eat, but never felt right eating from just anyone, especially knowing how even a short kiss could steal half their energy and magic. Doing that to someone too often would result in magic-depletion sickness, and she didn't want to be responsible for killing someone like that.

Even as the same illness took her mother and the spirits wanted to do anything to prevent the same thing happening to her, she just couldn't do it. Moving from man to man, sapping them of anything if at all made her feel terribly sick. Loke offered himself on various occasions when her cramps became too much to handle, but even the smallest of kisses had her wanting more, a craving she tried her hardest to suppress.

"It looks like there was a landslide ahead on our trail, were going to have to spend the night in town," Loke grumbled as he helped the princess out of the carriage, the guard followed by two other knights leading the lot of them into the rural village they'd happened upon.

Lucy forced her smile as they walked through the town and towards the only hotel, waving to the star-struck villagers as they gathered in front of their homes.

"Oh my, it's an absolute honor to have the princess of Fiore staying in our hotel," The owner's wife gasped and quickly owed to the blonde. "Please, don't worry about paying, we'll offer you and your men our best rooms for free!"

"Not at all! Please accept our patronage," Lucy motioned for Loke to hand over a hefty bag of coins, the owner and wife blanching at the large amount of gold before them. "We should only be staying for the night, is there a morning market?"

"Yes, Princess! I'm sure the farmers would love for you to have a taste of our produce!" They grinned as she smiled and Loke led her to her room, etching a light spell on her lock to keep intruders from entering.

"Please sleep soundly, princess," He said as he checked on her one last time before returning to his own room. "Call for me if you need anything, even if your cramps come back,"

"Yes, yes, goodnight Loke," She sighed and blew out the lantern at her bedside, turning to find a comfortable position on the soft mattress.

It was always hard for her to fall asleep, the gnawing feeling of hunger screaming at the back of her mind. Her nose instinctively followed the scent of the men in the village, picking out the strongest magic signatures and whining for her to track them down. She shoved a pillow over her head and shut her eyes tightly, trying to hide from the enticing offers that lay outside the window.

One hour, two, and soon enough, the witching hour struck and the moon was in full view above the small town. Its light streamed through her window, and she glared at it, still unable to fall asleep.

A small part of her blamed Loke for giving her a taste of what her body needed and put the rest on the cursed bloodline that gave all the Heartfilia woman these insane urges. There wasn't a soul awake in the whole town, even the babies fast asleep. At this point, she'd prefer her cramps return and put her through a pain strong enough that she was knocked out, tired of being so tired.

"Who…" Her heart suddenly thumped as the strong scent of pheromones wafted into her bedroom. She scurried out of bed and ran to the window, eyes able to see the stream of purple fog that led to the strangely large mass of a lewd aura.

Whoever it was…definitely wasn't there a moment ago…was it just the moon playing tricks on her?

Even if it wasn't, it wasn't like she would actually go and see if anyone was there. No, definitely not. She was in her nightgown for goodness sake, no princess would ever think of leaving her room while in lingerie. Nor would they tiptoe around their guard's room, sneak out of the hotel, or scurry through the middle of town to make their way into the small patch of woods adjacent.

There's no way a princess would, better yet, no way Lucy would give in to her instincts to track down the most delicious thing she'd ever smelled.

Okay…so maybe she would. But it was the moon! Moon madness, that was a thing, right? Hadn't she always felt a bit more susceptible to her instincts when the full moon was out? Yeah, that seemed about right…and it wasn't like she would actually do anything if she did find who was on the other end, this was purely an adventure of curiosity.

The scent led her to an open mouth of a cave, trailing a ways way deeper into it. Lucy gulped but continued cautiously despite her wariness, the smell too alluring for her to ignore.

Her slippers crunched against the dirt and rocks until the ground slowly turned to moss and grass, toes suddenly hitting a strangely placed welcome mat in front of a thick wooden door. She laughed a bit to herself, fully accepting how she'd clearly been dreaming this whole time.

Lucy knocked on the door, observing the novel cottage that had been built into the cave. Just who would live in a place like this? Although it looked quite magical as if it belonged in a fairy tale.

"Happy…I thought I told…told you to go see Mira…" The voice on the other side of the door groaned, the wood creaking as it slowly opened. "You're…not Happy…"

Lucy found herself near the edge of sanity as the full wave of the stranger's pheromones smacked her in the face. He stood weakly in the doorway, his body sweaty, pink hair sticking to his forehead, wearing nothing but a thin pair of shorts that exposed his half-hard self.

"You—You really shouldn't be here, p-please, leave," His eyes were wide with panic, breath held in as he refused to let himself inhale her scent.

"I can't," She breathed, holding open the door as he tried to close it on her. "You…smell wonderful…"

"Smell?" His ears twitched as she pressed a hand to his chest, forcing her way in and following him as he took steps back till he bumped into the wall. "Are you…"

"Starving," Her words came out in a breathless whisper as the princess wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the weakened boy in to meet her kiss.

Her chest inflated with a deep breath, lips buzzing as soon as they made contact with his, fingers curling in his hair as she itched to experience a kiss beyond pursed lips.

He finally let himself breathe in her scent, his skin quickly shrouded in scales and a low growl produced in his chest.

"Y… You're in heat, too? I-I, I can't," He shook his head and stared into her drugged eyes, watching her tongue slowly lick its borders. "You're not my—"

"It's okay," Lucy reassured the pink-haired boy, words no longer controlled by her but instead by the seductress who refused to let a meal as beautiful as he get away before things got good. "I'm not in heat, I'm a succubus…have you ever met one before?"

"S-Succubus..? Isn't the princess…I mean only the royal family…" He struggled to speak, his hold on Lucy being the only thing able to keep him upright at the moment.

"Oh, so you do know!" She giggled and flashed a coy grin. "Then, I hope you don't mind? I couldn't leave either knowing you're in such pain,"

She smiled and bit her lip, purring as he gnashed his teeth at her, her finger sliding dangerously slow along the curve of his boner.

"You don't know what you're doing," Golden eyes warned her as he reversed their positions and held Lucy against the wall, his fingers rejecting the urge to become talons. She mewled at his show of strength, crooned at the sight of his scales and horns, thinking about the feeling of those sharp teeth sinking into her bosom.

Lucy tentatively wrapped her hand around the black appendage sprouted from the side of his head, beginning to slide her hand up and down it as she curiously watched his expression.

"Oh…what a good boy," She gleamed as he rigidly fell to his knees, overstimulated by the actions that continued to feel up his horn. She was filled with a strange urge as he wrapped his arms around her hips to stay steady, whimpering with every slow movement of her hand. Maybe she liked seeing that a little too much, or hearing his moans and grunts as he began to give in to the pleasure his body sought.

"S-Shit…!" He cursed, fisting her gown as his body jolted, twitches following a soft groan as he came.

The overripe stench of his creamy production shook Lucy free of her mental shackles for a moment, allowing the princess to fully process the sight of the shaking boy who clung to her waist.

"Oh…! Oh my goodness, are you okay?!" She asked quickly as she fell to her knees, lifting his lowered head into her palms. The mystery boy was flushed with red, sweat graced his temples, and his eyes strained to stay their solid onyx hue. "What have I done…"

"I'm…fine…r-really…" He panted, cracking the smallest upward curve of his lips as he looked upon her panicked expression. "But I have—have to say, that might not have been the—best thing to do to a dragon,"

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Lucy cringed and felt intense sympathy for the boy who clutched his convulsing stomach, still battling with the dense fog of his scent to stay conscious. He shook his head, straining himself as he moved away from her and attempted to pull himself backward with one hand on the floor. "…What should I do?"

"L-Leave," He chuckled, inching himself to rest against the back of his couch. "I couldn't live…knowin' I hurt a girl cuz of my—heat,"

"But I don't think you'll hurt me," She said as she began a cat-like crawl towards the slumped beast. "I'm…built for this kind of thing, you know?"

His vision wavered as he saw her sad smile, responding to the thing they both seemed to have in common, only his problem never lasted quite as long as hers did. He'd been going crazy over the scent of her pent-up frustration, the dragon that resided in him more than eager to relieve the pain of such a sweet-smelling girl.

"I'm…Natsu," His voice was hoarse as he wiped the sweat from his brow that dared to trickle into his eye.

"Lucy," Her smile was shy as she sat on her knees beside him, oddly twiddling her thumbs as she waited for what would happen next.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked as he took Lucy's fidgeting hands in his. "I've never…"

"N-Neither have I," She squeaked, somehow only realizing just what she was offering herself for. "A-And even if I said no…I don't think I'd be able to leave, but I want to stay, really,"

Natsu took his momentary last moments of control to carefully draw the princess forward, their nervous and hazy eyes meeting before they sealed their embrace with a kiss.

It was slow and tentative at first, Lucy on the boundary of her halves as her body was drawn into his lap. The pressure of his length against her sodden depths sparked her instincts to deepen their kiss. Natsu craned his neck to meet her fervor, still unable to fully let go and give in to what wanted to make his appearance. It clawed and whined in his mentality, begging to be set free and fully enjoy the offering upon his lap. The feeling of Lucy gripping the base of his horn again, quickly releasing the dragon from its shackles.

Lucy yelped as she was suddenly pinned to the ground, flinching at the deep growl of the predator above her. If she felt any fear, it was quickly melted away by lust and his warmth as he forcibly stole her next kiss.

His hand held her cheek, the other holding him upright as he dipped against her, but left enough room for her not to feel suffocated. His lips stayed on hers in a long, hot embrace before lifting them momentarily and diving in to provide her with another.

Lucy felt entirely too subdued as she was calmly melted with the pressure of his lips against hers, the treatment soft and warm and devastatingly sexy. He was taking his time with her.

The plushy pleasure swirled her into a sense of security and made the princess feel precious, even giggly as he lightly nudged her cheeks with his nose every now and then.

It was several moments before he parted his lips and kissed her with his bottom one between hers and her top one between his. The light suction of this new embrace made the princess crave for closer contact, her arms moving to wrap around his neck in efforts to pull him closer.

The pink-haired boy shook his head and drew away from the pouting girl, pushing her arms down to rest above her head.

He didn't say anything, only continued to steadily deepen their kisses and held her ever so lightly.

His forefinger and thumb took hold of her chin, coaxing her jaw to follow his pull as he subtly opened her mouth. Lucy felt a smooth shiver run down her spine as his tongue coaxed her own to sidle against his, the succubus' thirst further quenched by the supply of his saliva. She wanted to drag him closer to her, to feel his body against hers instead of the teasing heat that hovered above her being.

She let out a whimper as he untangled their tongues too quickly, moving to press lingering kisses to her cheek, forming a trail that ended in a lathered concentration of the crook of her neck. He pulled her hair away to expose the flesh he was preoccupied with, giving Lucy a moment to try and gather her thoughts as he calmly nuzzled and nibbled at her skin.

He was being awfully sweet to her, it seemed. Lucy had never met another creature who had two sides like her before, so she wasn't sure how things would go since Natsu had been so worried about hurting her. And even as he had been taken over by his other half, he treated her carefully, although a bit too teasingly. She felt a giggle rise up her throat as she noticed how he had a tail and that it eagerly slithered in the air behind him. The dragon looked up at her, golden eyes blinking curiously as she let her laughs slip, his sharp canines peeking out and pressing against his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," She said with a hand covering her smile. "You're just…surprisingly cute."

Lucy wasn't sure if Natsu was able to hear her, but she felt her worries melt away as he continued to pepper her skin with light kisses. The heavy mist of his odor made it hard for her to stay conscious but the princess was now eager to watch the beast as he moved onto the next step.

"Ah…" Lucy's cheeks burned as he began to lift up her silk dress, shyly closing her eyes as the fabric moved up her legs.

"You don't like it?" Natsu's voice was raspy and dark unlike his own, his hand stopped on her thigh as she nervously cracked open an eye.

"O-Oh, that's not it," She shook her head, reassuringly resting a hand upon his. "No one… it's just that I've never undressed…for a man before,"

The dragon nodded mildly and continued to move the gown up her body, first exposing her panties, then her belly button, before he stopped again under her breasts. Lucy flinched a bit as she stared up at him, her arms covering the part of herself she felt too embarrassed to expose just yet. Her other half practically threw a fit as she stopped his advancements again, threatening to take control if she didn't let him go on.

"I-I'm sorry…I, I just…" Natsu shook his head and moved to caress her cheek, leaning down as he pressed a soft brush of his lips against her forehead.

"I'll be patient," He said quietly and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "But you are mine, so I'll be gentle,"

"Oh…okay," Lucy squeaked and felt her face burn with an even hotter heat if that was possible. She moved her hands to rest above her head again as he pulled the rest of the pink fabric over her head.

"Must you stare like that?" The princess pouted as the dragon failed to do more than look at her exposed breasts. "It's rude, don't you know?"

"You're beautiful is all," He shrugged as her lips turned with discomposure, shaken further by his bluntness that her rigid society failed to prepare her for. "Is it okay to stare now?"

"S-Sure," Lucy humphed as Natsu smiled in response, soaking in the sight of her exposed skin under the dim candlelight of his home.

The feel of his rough hand squeeze her hefty bosom turned new gears inside of her as his interactions with her steadily became more intimate. She mewled and moaned as both of his hands massaged her swollen chest, the heat between them building once again.

"Uwah…Natsu," Lucy panted as he molded his mouth onto the curve of her chest, sucking and nibbling on the pale skin around her perky pink nipples. He purred against her and grew in fervor as she continued to squirm underneath him, enjoying the indulgent noises she continued to provide. He sealed a sweltering kiss over her taut buttons, growling as her hands buried themselves in her hair again.

His tail swished eagerly as he continued to mark her skin, snaking its way between them as the appendage became subconsciously more needy. Lucy twitched as she felt it begin to slide against her clit above her soaked panties, tightening the coil in her stomach but didn't provide enough sensation to push her close to a climax.

A trail of saliva connected between her left breast and Natsu's bottom lip, smirking down delightfully as he absorbed the sight of the succubus' chest heaving as she took in deep breaths, her lips quivering and eyes hazy with lust. He watched his tail continue to mildly pleasure her before deciding to pull it away and take off her underwear. Lucy didn't hesitate to allow him access to her lower regions, embarrassment shoved aside as her pulsing folds begged to feel relief.

Natsu slid off her underwear carefully before parting her legs and settling himself between them, snarling animalistically as the concentrated scent of her flower wafted under his nose.

"Look at me, Lucy," The dragon ordered, sharp and erotic eyes trained on her's as she nodded in response. His horns shrunk as he nestled his head between her thighs, their eyes still connected as he pressed a searing kiss into the plump flesh. She dared to throw her head back and moan but refused to look away from the sexy gaze that kept her still, lips wavering as he switched to the other thigh and teased her again with his mouth. Gentle and teasing were two different things, were they not?

He raised his head ever so slightly to allow her to see him lick his lips and near her again, the sound of his moan against her heat filling the murky air.

Lucy sunk her teeth harshly into her lip and keened vehemently as he lapped at her flowing juices, fingers sinking roughly into the meat of her thighs as he ravaged her lewd expel.

"That feels so good," The princess mewled, the famished predator increasing his passion as the cream of her center deliriously satisfied him. Taking two hot digits, his lips attached themselves around her sensitive button while his fingers slid their way into her sticky entrance. Lucy nodded and cried out as he injected the pleasure with rhythmic movements that almost coaxed her hips to follow.

As if he could sense the tightening of the coil in her stomach, his tail took the place of his mouth as he crawled over her to capture the swollen lips he adored. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue pushed itself into her mouth, sharing the flavor of her sex. The speedy movement of his snake-like appendage unraveled her, the princess twitching and convulsing as her back arched and she came in his embrace.

"Natsu…oh, Natsu…" Lucy panted as she was limply lifted into his lap again, clinging to his chest as she came down from her perverted high. It was the first time anyone had ever…to her…just wow…

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting her chin to meet her tired eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright," Her smile was laced with bliss as she lightly kissed his cheek, feeling his stiff boner press into her inner thigh. "Thank you,"

The dragon nodded and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck again as she took a moment to regain her strength, now finding the wooden floor under her knees entirely annoying.

"May we go to bed? I'm a bit uncomfortable on the floor," Lucy asked, yelping as Natsu quickly obeyed and swiftly, picking her up to carry up the stairs not too far from them. If only Loke could hear her say those words… he'd be shocked for sure.

Lucy couldn't help but flush again as she was placed carefully upon Natsu's futon, her stomach churning at the sight of the dragon stripping his clothes as he stood in front of her. Her tongue subconsciously darted out and licked her lips as her eyes raked over the sight of his well-muscled form.

"Can I?" He asked as his thumbs dipped into the waistline of his boxer shorts. The succubus nodded a little too eagerly as she stared at the tent he sported, her mouth watering as he exposed himself for her. The only light to support their eyes came from the candles he had lit around the room, filling the atmosphere with a slight romance.

Lucy took the initiative, standing on her knees to level herself with his pulsing length. She noticed the cum that still stuck to him from her earlier antics, wiping it onto the tip of her finger as she curiously popped it between her lips.

Unlike the kisses her head knight gave her in order to subdue her cramps or the ones she and Natsu had just shared, the energy it provided was nothing compared to the smutty fluid she'd just sampled. It coaxed her vixen to come out and play, her delicate composure replaced by the craving demon that could no longer endure the gentle treatment.

"Don't move, okay?" She smiled coyly as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, looking up into his narrowed eyes.

The dragon hissed as she gripped the base of his cock, her movements refusing to be as slow as his. Although, his teasing only built up her want for revenge, the princess choosing to jerk him with slight pressure before she fully enjoyed what he had to offer.

She giggled as he groaned, his head lolling back and shoulders relaxed as she steadily tightened her grip around him. As cute as it was to watch him struggle with her slight attention, she couldn't help her want to pleasure him thoroughly.

Her pillowy lips tentatively puckered around the tip of his arousal, taken in by the strong flavor of his spilling precum. Her tongue itched to escape, dragging a trail from his swollen head to his base before she kissed her way back up.

Lucy stared up at the dragon as she opened her mouth to swallow his staff, delighted by the sight of his twisting and flushed features. Her head bobbed up and down, gaining a simple but fast rhythm as her hand held the rest of his shaft that she couldn't fit into her mouth. His hand tangled itself in her blonde hair, hips beginning to move as his own climax continued to near again.

The princess felt herself emerge from the fog again as Natsu took control of the blowjob, feeding his dick into her mouth as she mewled at his naughty movements. His speed picked up as he neared the edge, a loud snarl ripping through the air as he shot his spunk into her mouth.

His half hard self slid out of her mouth, her puffed cheeks full with his nectar until she swallowed the bitter syrup.

Lucy's body immediately screamed out for more of the milky liquid she'd long since deprived herself of, just barely satisfied with what she'd been served.

"Natsu…" Lucy called to the boy whose legs quaked after being spent, slowly settling down beside her as he brought himself back together.

The dragon quickly caught the lips of the maiden in a passionate embrace, the heat between them heavy in the air as they rolled around on the sheets.

"P…lease," Lucy said between kisses, gasping as Natsu found purchase on her neck again, her arousal growing as the ground hotly with one another. "I want you, Natsu…please,"

"You do?" The dragon asked in a rough whisper as he hovered above her. The blonde racked with a moan as he spoke into her ear, answering him with a needy kiss.

He already sat between her legs, now aiming his tip for her slick entrance that begged to be filled.

"You…" Natsu began as he pushed himself deeper into her pool of moisture. "…are mine,"

As he sheathed his sword fully into her, his teeth found themselves sinking into the soft skin where her neck and shoulder met, his body thrumming at the sound of her delirious moaning.

The next morning, or at least whenever the princess woke up; since there were no windows to leak in the light of the sun; Lucy blinked her eyes open and felt wonderfully refreshed.

Her thoughts of the night before were still out of sorts as she had faded in and out of consciousness, but she knew where she was and who she was with. She yawned and turned to face the dragon sleeping soundly behind her, goosebumps rising on her skin as his palm slid over her hips and rested with a loose grip on her behind.

Lucy smiled as she saw that his draconian features had disappeared along with the wave of pheromones he had been emitting. She oddly felt safe in the arms of this stranger, cozying up to his chest and letting his hold tighten around her.

Her sudden placement of her cheek against his chest caused the dragon to stir, Natsu letting out a yawn himself before stretching his arms above his head.

"G' morning," Natsu tiredly said as he pressed a drowsy kiss to her forehead, Lucy booming with a blush at the sleepy touch. It wasn't long before the pink-haired boy fully realized his actions, or their intimate position, quickly sitting himself up as he looked down at the blonde with slight panic. "I-I, oh geez, you're still…so we really…oh, wow…"

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she sat up, taking his face in her hands as she inspected his overly nervous expression.

"Y-Y-Yes, it's just that—I mean! I don't think I should, I mean I definitely shouldn't be able to look at a princess who…who isn't, you're not wearing…anything," Natsu choked out as his eyes avoided staring at the milky skin and lithe curves of the innocent woman before him.

Lucy squealed and quickly pulled his blanket up to cover her well-endowed assets, mumbling out a thank you as she wrapped the fabric around herself.

"Those didn't hurt, did they?" He said as he calmed down, seeing the light purple marks that peppered her collar bone and wondering if the damage worsened down the rest of her body.

"Oh, no, you were very sweet," Lucy reassured as she shook her head. "They…felt nice,"

"O-Oh, that's good, then," Natsu gulped as she nodded, both shyly staring at each other as they didn't know what to do next.

"Well, um, do you feel alright?" The blonde asked and felt a wave of relief wash over her as he nodded, tension falling out of her shoulders as well.

"Yeah, I feel fine, why?"

"I just, I've never e-eaten properly from someone before," She started, fidgeting with the blanket as she continued her explanation. "So I—"

"Eh? Not ever?!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking the princess slightly as he suddenly got in her face.

"N-No, I-I've been too scared—"Lucy was cut off again with a squeak as Natsu sealed his lips over her own, holding her head still as he took control of the kiss. It began similarly as their first one last night, although it felt just a tad bit more proper. One hand slid down to the small of her back, the other still tangled in her golden locks. He molded his pink borders with hers, lightly sucking on her bottom lip, teething at is as he asked for entrance. He lifted away for a brief moment, turning his head before sliding his tongue out to meet hers that already peeked itself out.

The princess let out a soft moan as the dragon pulled her closer, her hands pressed against his naked chest as he leaned back against the wall.

Minutes turned to hours, and still the two kissed, their tongues smoothly sliding against each other, the rhythm unchanged from its slow and sweet pace. Lucy's hands had soon found their way into Natsu's hair, the blanket falling to expose her breasts now squashed against his.

"There," Natsu muttered, his swollen lips moving as he spoke, a thin trail of saliva connected between them. His own tearful eyes stared into her hazy ones, the blush and lust dusted onto her cheeks making the dragon's chest puff with a sort of pride. "…Breakfast, and I'm no worse for wear."

"Mou…" Lucy's voice was barely able to reach a whisper, her head weakly falling to lean on Natsu's left pec. "You can't do that to a girl out of nowhere…"

"It's not good to starve yourself, I wouldn't be able ta sleep knowin' you're doin' a thing like that," Natsu said as he rested his chin on the crown of her head, pulling the blanket back over her shoulders.

They sat together in cuddled embrace for a while longer, neither wanting to leave or think about much at all. It felt right, for whatever reason, to be sitting so comfortably with one another. Although, a little part of Lucy was hoping he'd kiss her softly again. She could do that for hours…

"Oh, gosh, I didn't even think about the time!" Lucy gasped as the dimly lit room made her notice the lack of sunlight. "Loke might be looking for me, I have to go!"

"Loke? W-Wait!" Natsu said as he jumped out of bed and haphazardly pulled on his shorts, following the girl already whisking herself down the stairs. "Don't go, I-I don't want to say goodbye yet!"

"Neither do I," Lucy sighed as she quickly pulled her nightgown back over her head, awkwardly sliding on her panties that still felt a bit damp. "Really, I don't, but it'll be bad for both of us if he finds me with you, please I must,"

Natsu fought a growl that rose like bile up his throat, just noticing how he'd grabbed her wrist and kept it tight in his grip.

"I have to see you again, princess," He felt his lip quiver and a subconscious whimper escaped him as she said the same, his hand letting her go and her feet carrying her to the door.

"Ah, I shoulda kissed her…"

Lucy cursed to herself as she rushed out of the cave, the sun high in the sky and telling her the time. It was already noon, she should have guessed it. That…breakfast with Natsu did run on for quite a while and how was she supposed to stop him when he was feeding her so kindly? The world should just have stopped itself while she was being pampered.

She could see the panicked knights swamped at the center of town as she managed her way back in, guards huddled around Loke as they spoke of a search party.

"There's no way anyone could have taken her ahead of us, since the path was only cleared this morning, and the search party that went back the way we came says there's no sight of her or any sign that the road had been recently used. The princess wasn't anywhere in the village, so the next place to look is—"

"Right here," Lucy cleared her throat and waved to the knights who quickly raised their heads at the sound of her light voice.

"Lucy! Princess, where have you been?!" Loke shouted as he rushed to her side, inspecting her for any injuries. He tossed his coat over her shoulders as he noticed the see-through quality of her gown, relief and anger tumbling through his stomach. "We've been searching for you for hours!"

"I just got lost on an early morning walk is all," She innocently shrugged, ignoring the gaze of the other guards as Loke rushed her back towards the hotel.

"You're too weak to be going out like that on your own, and in a nightgown of all things, you know you're supposed to take my key wherever you go…" The lion's voice faded in her ears as he began to lecture her, the princess' mind wandering to the dragon she felt a sudden desperation to see.

As their trip back to the castle continued, Lucy found herself feeling better, but as equally tired. She wasn't hungry, it wasn't really a feeling she felt she could describe properly. A longing want, maybe. To see the sweet dragon boy again.

"My lady? Are you sure you're not hungry? You look quite upset," Loke said as he helped her out of the carriage, the great castle of Fiore standing before them. The royal guard saluted and greeted the princess as she made her way up the palace steps, ignoring the words of her bodyguard. She truly felt fine, but entirely too aloof, her mind failed to want to focus on anything.

"Aquarius!" The lion spirit called out for the head maid as soon as they made their way inside their home. He glanced at the princess who didn't even wait to greet the water bearer, instead walking mindlessly towards her bedroom.

"What is it? You just got home and you already have to yell?" The mermaid, now in human form, grunted as she stomped her way into the main foyer where he still stood.

"The princess, I fear her hunger has taken a turn for the worst, we must find someone for her to feed with," Loke grimaced as the two watched their princess ascend the steps towards her room.

"Let me talk to her," Aquarius sighed as she made a move to follow Lucy to her chambers. "But prepare to begin a search, we'll make her eat if we need to."

Lucy sighed as she entered her bedroom, heading straight for her balcony as she needed fresh air. The afternoon sun was hot, yet she still felt cold, which was odd. She wrapped her arms around herself and wished they were Natsu's…

"Am I in love?" Lucy gasped as heat flooded into her cheeks; impossible. No one fell in love that quickly, or at least they couldn't? A foundation needed to be built between lovers, she didn't even know anything about him besides his name!

Oh, but she knew how kind he was, and sweet. And the pained gaze on his face as she ran out of his home…it mimicked the feeling that rested so wearily on her heart.

"You had sex, didn't you?" Lucy was shocked out of her thoughts at the familiar and threatening sound of her maid's voice. She turned around to see the mermaid glaring at her, arms crossed as she waited for an explanation.

"Yes… how'd you know?"

"Lucy, you idiot, it's obvious! Just look at your hair and your skin, you've never looked this well. I took care of your mother long enough to know when she'd eaten properly. So give it up,"

"Please don't tell Loke! He'll get mad that I ran off," Lucy sighed as she made her way back into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I spent the night with a total stranger,"

"Yes, yes, get on with it," Aquarius waved for her to continue, still standing in front of her with a displeased gaze.

"He was in heat, that's how I noticed him. I wasn't even thinking about leaving the hotel, but my body moved on its own! I don't think I could've left even if I wanted to, his pheromones were that strong…But he wasn't a bad person! He wanted me to run away before I got hurt. We decided to, you know, a-anyways! He was a perfect gentleman when we woke up, and he even fed me breakfast…oh don't tell Loke, really! I know I should have been more careful, he even knew I was the princess," Lucy moaned into her hands, hiding the intense blush she sported. "But I'm quite lonely without him, that's strange isn't it? I'd really like to see him again,"

"You really are an idiot," Aquarius groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Having sex with someone in heat…she knew what that most likely meant. "What's his name, what kind of being is he? We'll have to track him down for you,"

"Really?" The princess gasped as she stood up to take the maid's hands in hers, eyes sparkling with hope at her statement.

"Yes, and Loke won't hear anything about your stupid love affair,"

"His name is Natsu, and he's a dragon if I'm right, but I don't know what kin—"

"A dragon?! Lucy, you really are an idiot! An absolute sex-crazed idiot!" Lucy shrieked as the water spirit picked up one of her pillows, guarding her face as she began to hit her with it. "This is what you get for being so sick that you've missed your lessons! Don't you know anything about this world?!"

"W-Wha?! Aquarius, what did I do?!" The blonde quickly ran to avoid her anger, cowering behind a love seat as the maid's dark aura stood tall above her.

"You slept with the prince of Giltena!"

* * *

**lmao I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and posted it on my Tumblr page (y'all should follow me) so if you follow me on there, you've probably read this already**

**I forgot all about it until someone was squealing about it today lmao my bad**

**I'm totally gonna write a sequel, can't say that it'll be as long as this first chapter tho**

**UM**

**some news tho**

**as you know, I'm no longer going to continue writing Tainted or Memory Days**

**Tainted was kind of a phase for me, tho I'm thinking about a tribute piece bc there was a lot about that story I really liked**

**And since I have Greedy Dragon now, Memory Days embodies a lot more of what I was going for through this newer story**

**And just bleh I couldn't figure out how to meld my old and new writing style with my newer convictions soooooo it's a lot less stressful if I just stop, which I know many of you are sad about but I had to do it to em**

**AND**

**I'm not writing a followup for Forbidden anymore, I like it the way it is**

**I let what fans want take over my own perspective as well as my decisions with what's going to continue, so unless I really know what I'm doing, I won't do sequels.**


	2. Desire

Giltena was a country north of Fiore, home to many of the same creatures that resided in the towns of Fiore.

Similar to the Heartfilia family, the royals born in Giltena were an exclusive race of dragons. A fierce and mighty breed of beasts that had the ability to tame an element bestowed upon them at birth.

And as Lucy had learned from her hot-headed maid, she spent the night with Natsu Atlas Dragneel, the crown prince and next ruler of Giltena.

This fact only proved to make Lucy daydream even more than she had been doing so before. He was a prince...and she usually hated princes. Loathed them.

They were stuck up, terribly cocky, know-it-all perverts who didn't know squat about courtship and would get decked in an instant if she were able to let loose. And because she was a succubus, everyone figured they were entitled to offer their 'generous services'. Dan of Zentopia would pay an extra amount if the princess ever saw him again, the crummy memory of his very indiscreet staring at her chest lest be forgotten.

But Natsu was a different story. He was kind, sweet, and...delicious...as embarrassing as that was to think. How could he have possibly been a prince with those sweet manners? The way he offered himself to aid her health…kissing her long and slow, lips soft but rough at the same time. His tongue tangled with hers, deep, sensual...she relished the flavor that he fed her.

"Earth to idiot, you can stop daydreaming now," Aquarius said as she walked up behind Lucy who sat at her vanity, idly brushing her hair while lost in thought. "You're in luck, there's a ball being held in a few weeks, and word has it that the royalty of Giltena intend to make an appearance,"

"A few weeks? Oh gosh, that's quite a ways away..." Lucy sighed with a frown, ignoring the grumble of annoyance Aquarius produced.

"You rarely ever attend these events so don't think you won't attract attention that day. It's important that you play your role as the princess of Fiore properly before lending your time to the dragon prince." The blue-haired maid pinched the bridge of her nose as Lucy brushed her off with a nod, her worry for the dragon brewing quickly in her thoughts. "...I'm going to need to prepare a backup plan…"

Rather, Aquarius wished she could evacuate the castle on the day of the ball, knowing that their meeting would most likely create a collision that neither would be able to fully control.

The princess found herself receiving etiquette classes again in preparation for the event, more than usual since her servants were happy to see her with more energy.

Lucy probably ate enough to satisfy her for a couple months, but there was still a lingering want and worry to see her midnight love, to hold him and have him hold her again. She yearned for his warmth and his touch, remembering the blaze of his kisses against her skin every night.

She stared out at the moon and sighed, knowing that the day they would see each other again was so far away.

How did he feel without her around? What was he thinking now that he was away from her? They had shared each other in the midst of heat, so maybe that was all it was. Maybe he didn't yearn to see her again as much as she did.

But even with these conflicting thoughts and their short time together, Lucy felt as though she knew him and his heart. Was this an after-effect of their love making and her own magic? Or was it love that she felt? Was it simply her craving the taste of the pink-haired dragon? She felt cold and obsessed, dying to wean off of the heat her mysterious lover was capable of providing.

And how could it be love? After all, the two had only spent a passionate night together, and one long and lasting feast of a kiss.

Had Lucy any right to feel so strongly for him? Would the two get along when it came to cordial behavior? Or would it only ever be that one night they were able to write in their personal history books? This is why she never gave in to those instincts of her, a relationship soley based on sex void of emotion or true companionship was annoying and unsettling. But who was she to ask for more if their night was only meant to be one night?

Natsu's thoughts were nowhere better than her own, worse even. He didn't think of the consequences of letting the princess slip away, nor did he realize his mistake until he returned home.

His dragon was to blame, of course, for claiming the soul of his mate for himself...which he was hoping she wouldn't mind. It was in the spur of the moment and his desire was too overwhelming to let her go without making sure they were connected in some way. At least, that's what the dragon had said.

But where did that leave them once she had to leave? The dragon clearly didn't think of their reality when he made his decision.

Because now they had to exist without their heart, their soul, or their fated love. Natsu cursed himself their first night apart, he was antsy beyond the fall of the moon and the rise of the sun. He could barely handle his duties as prince like this, his thoughts constantly wandering or his anger short, rarely fleeting.

He held his head and groaned, wanting her, wishing that he could just leave and go to her.

But she was the princess of Fiore and even an idiot prince like himself knew what it meant to cross borders without the proper invitation.

His trusted guard and son of the captain of their most fiercest knights, Gray Fullbuster, was the only one he could trust with what he'd done.

"You fucking what?! Are you kidding me?! Please tell me you didn't actually bed the princess of a neighboring kingdom in the motherfucking woods!"

"I wouldn't have told you if I was lying!" Natsu hissed at the knight who began to walk circles around his room. "And it was a lot more than that, don't—"

"Oh, shut up, will you? You were in heat, shit happened. But of course you had to go and fucking mark her, huh? You just love to make my life harder, don't you! Erza's gonna blow her fucking lid I can't believe—"

"Don't say it like that! It wasn't just sex, and even if I was in heat—it doesn't matter what happened, okay?" Natsu sighed as he punched the bridge of his nose, leaning back into the cushions of his couch. "We're bound and I'm going crazy without seeing her...but she just had to be a princess…"

"Why'd you even let it get that far? I thought you knew how to restrain yourself?" Gray huffed, taking his seat back across from the prince.

"The women of the royal Heartfilia family are succubus," He said, ignoring Gray's wide eyed stare. "She was hungry, okay? I'd been her first proper meal in who knows how long. I had the energy to spare, I let it happen. But I didn't think that nutty bastard would just mark her out of nowhere,"

"Knowing you and knowing him, I'm not surprised," The knight scoffed with a snarky smile. "You take what you want when you want it, that aspect hasn't changed when it comes to you, your highness."

"What should I do?" Natsu groaned, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. "I can't just suddenly propose to my father that I want to marry her, nor would Fiore suddenly understand our customs if we tell them our situation."

"I'll see what I can do," Gray said as he stood up again, running a hand through his hair.

But without having to lift much of a finger, the two were able to find out about the ball his parents accepted an invitation to. Although it was almost two months away...basically a lifetime to his desperate dragon.

As the days neared the evening of the ball being held for whatever reason; Lucy was never sure as the kingdom insisted on throwing so many; the blonde could not help but feel entirely too antsy.

This worry failed to disappear as the princess descended the stairs into the vast ballroom, spectators from all across their country and others gathered to admire the princess who was often too sick to attend past events.

As Aquarius predicted, the guests flocked to greet Lucy, a line soon forming as many simply wanted the chance to be able to kiss her hand.

While her mouth was trained on the questions thrown at her by every guest, her eyes wandered above their heads as she tried to find the memorable tuft of pink hair.

"I think the princess would like to mix into the party now," Loke cleared his throat, halting the parade of people that refused to let Lucy move away from where she stood at the bottom of the staircase. A collective sigh of disappointment sounded as the knight led her safely through the crowd, taking her to the refreshment table for a drink.

"You seem restless, my princess," Loke observed as he handed his charge a thin glass of water.

"Not really...I was just looking for someone," She sighed, trying to play off her clear worry and anticipation.

"Is it a boy? Someone you're intrigued with, perhaps? You know that your father will allow courtship if that person is willing to—"

"Loke, calm down. I swear you can get so worked up over something that isn't proper to mention in public! Stay right here, will you? I intend to enjoy myself tonight," She said as she shot back her water, leaving the glass on the table before blending into the mass of people before her.

Before she could get very far or even begin a proper search for the fabled prince, Lucy was stopped again by another guest.

She sneered inwardly, cringing at the older man who kissed her gloved hand without warning.

"Princess," The count, Jose Porla, smiled a disgustingly wide smile as he lowered himself to a bow. "It's an honor to be in your presence tonight,"

"You're too kind," Lucy flicked out a fan to hide her frowning lips, faking a giggle as she snatched back her hand.

"May I take this opportunity to ask for a dance? Your highness must be feeling well since you've decided to attend tonight." His brow lifted knowingly, a sharp shiver successfully making its way down her spine.

"Alright...one dance couldn't hurt," She strained, hiding away her accessory before allowing the older gentleman to escort her onto the dance floor.

Bile felt as if it was rising up her throat as Jose pressed his hand into the small of her back, bringing her flush with his chest. His height towered her own, allowing him to look down and be graced with the sight of the princess' milky bosom.

One after another, the older and far more perverted end of the aristocratic spectrum insisted on having her hand for a dance. She played a gracious hostess, remembering who touched too low on her back or ogled her far too much; they wouldn't be allowed back into the castle. Smiling and making light conversation for the millionth time, tired her out, and made her lose hope of ever finding the dragon prince as time slowly ticked on. Gratefully she hadn't noticed the onyx eyes burning their stare into the back of her head, nor did anyone hear the possessive snarl of the steaming man ready to burn them all to a crisp.

If only he could be the one to step in and dance with her next, but Lucy was sure she'd lose her composure in front of everyone if he held her so closely. The feel of his body against her, his hands holding hers, his eyes cast down upon her own with a soft yet sensual gaze...

When the next song ended, Lucy felt relieved as another wave of servants was released into the crowd with trays of finer desserts and alcohol. She took this time to sneak her way out of the ballroom, glad most of the guests were adults who favored the royal wine more than their own. If she stayed any longer, she would have gone mad with the images her mind continued to produce.

The night air was cool on her skin but didn't feel as refreshing as it should have. Lucy craved warmth even as her body took a moment to breathe.

Finding Natsu indoors would prove to be much harder than she thought. Of course, people wouldn't leave the princess alone if they had a chance to get near her.

She could only close her eyes and imagine what it would be like to see him again, to be held by him again. Her stomach churned with the thought of his lips on her neck, with his hands on his hips as he gave her his…

Lucy flushed and fanned herself lightly, subconsciously licking her lips as she thought of sharing another meal with the dragon.

All of the maids and servants would be in the main house tonight, leaving the secondary castle free from anyone's prying eyes or ears until the next afternoon…

"Just what am I thinking," Lucy groaned and slapped her cheeks, pouting as her redness failed to fade. "This isn't like me at all…"

Deciding to take a walk before returning to the party, Lucy began slow steps towards the courtyard, her heart refusing to stop its flustered beating.

There wouldn't be anyone in the garden, somewhere she could be comfortably alone.

It was a short journey away from the venue, though far away from prying eyes. She ducked into the maze that created a shortcut to a more secluded location, hoping that if anyone had followed her out, they'd just get lost.

Her gaze settled mindlessly on the rose-covered walls, the red reminding her of the candlelight they shared that night. She put her hands where his might have been around herself and sighed, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"I really want to see him,"

Lucy yelped as she was suddenly halted from behind, her body gently swung against the shrubbery. Her lips were assaulted with a familiar pair, her body immediately responding to kiss back.

"Oh...Natsu," She gleamed up at the dragon, smiling as his dangerous eyes settled upon hers.

"Princess," He purred into her ear, his nose nuzzling against her cheek. "I wanted to see you too,"

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you inside," She asked, wrapping her arms around his torso. ¨I was looking for you everywhere,¨

"I couldn't approach you, too many people would have seen us," He sighed. "And I wouldn't have been able to hold myself back when I saw you again,"

"You seem to be doing a good job of that now," She giggled, squirming in his hold as he peppered her cheeks with kisses.

"I would ravish you right here, my love, but even the stars aren't privy to see your beauty," He whispered in her ear, Lucy mewling as she clung closer to his chest. "Nor were those men who danced with you. None of them were worthy of you,"

"Come with me, where we can be alone for the night," She said coyly, taking his hand and leading him towards an empty structure.

The small cottage they came across belonged to one of the first king's concubines, the chamber still dusted every so often but barely ever used.

It was hidden behind the massive shadow of the second castle, deep into the foliage of the garden. They would be able to make all the noise they wanted in a place like this, especially since Aquarius would be sure to keep the maids away.

As soon as the door was closed, the prince laid waste to his princess, pinning the girl against the wall with a throaty snarl.

Lucy moaned as Natsu's lips claimed the column of her neck, his sharp canines and hot breath painting a lewd picture against her skin. He growled as she wrapped her arms around him, his hands beginning to tug at the strings of her corset.

His lips found purchase against hers, their starved mouths suckling and nipping, breaths short and heavy as they persistently locked lips.

"I have to have you now," Natsu groaned, delving into the soft cleavage of her chest. "Your skin, its flavor, your scent; I cannot resist you."

Lucy didn't speak, just grinned sloppily as he began to kiss her breasts and bite at her hardened nipples. He glared golden eyes up at her, the frigid stare melting its way through her body. Fire eagerly trailed from the tips of his fingers, burning away the remnants of the dress that still clung to her.

Her naked body buzzed under his gaze, her hunger unmatched to his own.

The dragon was conflicted, stuck between a decision to either ravage her slowly and savor their love, or to take her immediately in his vicious hold and make a mess of her over and over and over again.

The moonlight peeked through the curtains and bathed her milky skin in its light, coercing the dragon to make his move.

"We have all night...and surely into the morning," Lucy smiled seductively as she dropped a hand to Natsu's hair. "Mold me with your hands so that I may never yearn for the touch of another,"

"What are you saying?" He grinned as he lapped at the spilling fluids that clung to her thighs. "I made you mine our first night. You are already my princess, my darling princess,"

Lucy let out a long and throaty groan as Natsu dragged his hot tongue against her slit.

"My naughty princess,"

He kissed her clit and spread her legs, giving himself a full view of her dripping folds.

"My delicious princess,"

He purred as his lips met her sodden entrance, his tongue delving into the tight and warm cave.

She cried out as he drank from her honeypot, the feeling of his rough tongue enough to push her over the edge.

"I will burn the memory of my touch into your skin, so that you may always desire me,"

The dragon purred as she came, but continued his assault as she bucked her hips against his mouth.

Again and again as he toyed with her taut button, sucked at her lips, fingered her slutty chambers. She came into his palm, into his mouth, slick fluids splatting onto the floor underneath her.

He tortured her with this continual pleasure for what felt like hours. The dragon admired her twitching and trembling form, every inch of her weak to his touch now. She slid down the wall and clung to him, whispered begs and pleads into his ear. Her gaze was hazy and shaken, yet sought him out. The princess' body thrummed for only him, and she was nowhere near satisfied. His torment only succeeded in confirming what he already knew, that they were undeniably meant for one another.

She kissed him with desperate lips, nursing on her own flavor that coated his tongue. He grinned as she tugged at his clothes, tore away the buttons that hid his tanned chest from view.

He moaned and bit his bottom lip as she kissed his neck, the princess eagerly marking every inch of his body with her touch.

Her nails gently scratched against his chest, kiss marks left behind on the tan of his skin. She moaned as the warmth of his body flowed into her own, his energy brightly agreeing to become hers.

He flinched, teeth snapping together as she gently pressed her palm to his hidden boner.

She teased him with a salacious grin, gingerly running her fingers along the edge of his curved bulge.

"Do you intend to take part in the meal I've prepared for you?" He asked with a purr rising from his throat. She giggled and nodded, letting her tongue carry her down the length of his body.

Her body instantly burned with want as she revealed his thick rod to herself, beads of precum already rolling down the shaft.

This is what she wanted, what she'd been craving all week. The thick, manly scent of his ichorus fluid, the rouge taste that made her complete putty to his whims.

His head lolled somewhat to the side as she kissed along the slight curve, lapping at the stray droplets. Her tongue bathed in the flavor of his cock, her mentality waning as she gave into her extreme desire.

He groaned as she took him into her mouth, swallowing his head while her hand fondled the base of his dick. She moaned and desperately indulged on the source of her vitality.

Natsu's back arched against the door, his calculating eyes drifting to the sight between his legs. She stared back at him as her gluttony consumed her, white spunk soon flowing down her eager throat.

There wasn't much room for conversation, their ravenous appetite leading them through a dance they longed to share.

The prince lifted his princess in his arms, walking carefully through the darkness of the cottage.

She lightly kissed and nipped at his neck, his nose leading him towards the bedroom. She moaned his name and pulled at the ends of his hair, excited as his hands tightened their hold on her. It felt painful to part for the moment he set her on the bed, carefully climbing over her form.

"I cannot wait a second longer," She whined into his ear, pressing her chest to his. "Please take me, and don't leave me, even when the sun rises."

"You're the one who musn't leave my arms," He whispered back, holding her tight against him. "Even when the sun rises, for I do not think I could stand to be away from you again, my love."

They smothered one another with a passionate kiss, her head sinking into the feather plush of the pillow she was placed on. Their eyes met in the subtle bath of the moonlight, the hunger to finally become one again overstimulating.

The prince felt the fire burning inside of him, one that pounded and burned to escape, to claim his prey and mark her lovingly all night long. Every time they kissed he tasted the flavor of her stealing his magic to feed herself. The pull of it leaving his body and entering hers was something he couldn't explain but craved in such an odd way. He could see the dormant flames of his magic in her, feeding her, keeping her healthy and safe. He wanted to fill her until she was teeming with his brilliance, knowing that he had more than enough to satisfy them both.

The prince pushed into his princess, no longer keeping either from the pleasure they craved most of all.

A satisfied sigh escaped their lips, followed by a seductive grin as his hips pulled back and snapped forward.

"Oh yes," The princess bit down on her lower lip, her nails digging into his shoulders. The dragon prince hissed and snapped his hips again, growling as their magic began to spark and pull together. It melted in an invisible dance only the dragon was able to witness, the light underneath her skin running through her blood, reaching out to grab what resided within him.

He felt the burning and pulsing of her feeding on the flow, her body´s acceptance of his, coming together in an intimate way he hadn´t experienced before.

It made him burn with passion and desire, his scales flittering out onto his skin as he thrusted into her again. His instinct kicked in to overdrive, wanting to provide, to feel this deep connection, to drown in its addicting sensation.

He kissed her again and lifted her into his arms, holding her by her hips as he drove into her squelching folds.

She begged and bit and scratched, pleading for more, crying out every time their hips connected. Oh, if they weren't meant for each other, she would rather lose her life than give him up.

Thankfully no one had been the wiser, nor did they know where the two had gone off to. Aquarius made sure that the Drganeel family was invited to stay a few days before their trip home, and as far as anyone knew, the two had been resting in their own rooms on opposite sides of the castle.

Gray had accompanied as a guard, playing decoy for anyone who came looking for the prince. Motion sickness was his excuse, knowing that no one would want to get near Natsu when he had a dizzy head.

Neither had been seen until the evening after the ball, both the prince and princess refusing to leave the small cottage.

They had been in a world of their own, only thinking of the other, not a care or worry in the world.

They spent the entire time tied up in bed, Lucy weaning on his kisses and touches, their love making sporadic and needy. Natsu was desperate to make such memories before they had to part again, and Lucy the same.

"I don't want to leave this room," The princess whined, her arms wrapped around the dragons neck as she sat in his lap. "I never want to leave this room,"

"I'd stay with you for eternity if I could," Natsu groaned as she greedily nipped at his skin.

The thick scent of pheromones wafted around them, making their thoughts hazy and a bit delirious. But they were coherent enough to know that they had to stop, no more swearing that it would be the last time, no more final kisses to say goodbye for now. They were beginning to not trust themselves to be apart, too dependent on the touch of the other to simply walk away.

But the two knew that if they didn't leave now, their parents would start to suspect something odd was going on.

He stared at her glistening form, naked in his lap, covered with sweat and love bites that proved where he'd been. His own body reflected her possessive needs to remind others who he belonged to.

Both still throbbed with want, the exchange of energy seeming to cycle between them, a never ending flow of sexual tension streaming between them.

"Princess," Natsu groaned as her hand wrapped around his swollen self.

"One last time," She begged into his ear, thirsty for more of his semen. His head rolled back as she lowered herself onto him, the two quickly finding their rhythm.

His fingers bruised their touch into her hips as he held her, kissing down to her breasts that bounced between them.

Her nipples still stung from their over attention, but every time his tongue rolled over them again, she couldn't resist letting out a moan. Everything he did managed to turn her on, flipping up a switch that couldn't go back down.

It was three more last times until they really came back to their senses, knowing they'd need time to recuperate before acting normal around the castle.

Lucy left first, still wanton with thoughts of herself bent over the bed and Natsu ramming his throbbing cock into her, spilling his seed and feeding her addiction. She walked thinking of his kisses against her breasts and further down her body. He loved the flavor of her dripping sex, the smell, the sight of her twitching. She thought of the way he whispered sweet nothings into her ear once they took a break, confessing his love and desire for her, confessing that he had no plan to ever let her go. She thought last of his lips as they whispered goodbye, a faint and sweet kiss letting them depart from one another. His tongue had slipped into her mouth the way he fed her on that first morning they shared, his moan vibrating down her throat.

She walked back into her room under the guise of night, throwing her clothes off and suffering with heat for her dragon to sate.

A cold bath would prove to be the cure, but not for long when it came to her imagination.

Natsu sniffed his way towards his trusted knight, jumping up on to the balcony of the guest room he was provided. It wouldn't do him any good to walk through the castle with the boner that had yet to calm down, after all.

He didn't know how to stop this frenzied fever, how to recollect his sanity after having let it slip away for a good twenty-four hours.

All he could think of was Lucy. How she smelled, her taste, her voice. Her eyes still flashed so vividly in his mind, the control of their seduction, the ability to bring him to his knees. He was a slave to her whim, a provider of her wants. He wanted to do anything he could to satisfy his mate, and felt his gut twist when he knew she wanted more. He blamed the mixture of their magic, the dragon now residing in her as well. It lived between them both, the probable cause of their unlimited libido. Nor did it help, refusing to subdue his thoughts of wanting to ravage the princess again, to mark her in more obvious places so that other men knew to back off. He wanted her to sport his gems and gold, his family's crest, the beautiful children he knew they'd have together.

A cold bath, making that several cold baths was finally enough to simmer his excess and over boiling thoughts.

His parents would have to be notified immediately, before the prince did something he truly regretted.

There were all those men at the ball that had yet to receive their punishment for touching what was his, after all.

An alliance between Giltena and Fiore. Hopefully one that appealed to the mind of King Jude.

* * *

**This was going to be the last chapter but i have a couple lo9se ends to tie up sooooo you get more lmao**

**lemme know what you thought, if the flow is off or something pfft**

**i know i can be fruity with my language so lemme know if its too much**


End file.
